The Masquerade
by Edgechick816
Summary: Two people letting go. one shot songfic


Title: The Masquerade  
  
Author: Rachel  
  
E-mail:Edgechick816@aol.com  
  
Category: WWE  
  
Disclaimer: Everyone belongs to the WWE and themselves  
  
Distribution: Ask please  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Notes: Response to Dana's Challenge to write a songfic to Madonna's "Take A Bow."  
  
Feedback: Is loved and much appreciated :)  
  
(Take a bow, the night is over, This masquerade is getting older, Light are low, the curtains down  
  
There's no one here [There's no one here, there's no one in the crowd])  
  
She felt a fool, everyone told her not to, she should have listened, they said he was cocky and arrogant, she thought he cared. But it was all a facade, a dance he lead her through, a trick he played. The thought that he could actually love her was ludicrous. She sat alone in the diva's locker room on a bench, her legs folded Indian style. She heard what he said when she wasn't around, the locker room talk with the boys, about all the different women he'd been with, how she was 'just another pretty face.' She should have known better.  
  
(Say your lines but do you feel them, Do you mean what you say when there's no one around [no one around] Watching you, watching me, one lonely star [One lonely star you don't know who you are])  
  
She shook her head, brushing away a tear, scolding herself. She shouldn't love him, his whispered words, his smiles, his kisses, she was sure he felt the same. But it was game, a stupid fucking game, and for what? A few laughs with the guys at her expense, she'd let herself fall so easily, no wonder people called her a dumb blonde.   
  
She certainly deserved that tag this time. She'd walked into it with her head held high, telling any and everyone who questioned her choice that they were wrong about him. Look where that got her, alone on a bench, crying.  
  
(I've always been in love with you [always with you], I guess you've always known it's true [you know it's true], You took my love for granted, why oh why, The show is over, say good-bye,  
  
Say good-bye [bye bye], say good-bye)  
  
Unfolding her legs, she stood up and grabbed her bag, checking herself in the mirror, wiping the tears away from her make-up free face. She wasn't the girl most people thought she was, not the girl he thought she was. She thought he'd actually fallen for the real her, but that was beyond him, she knew that now.   
  
She sighed as she pulled the zipper of her sweat jacket, swearing at her failed attempt to zip it, she unhooked it and fumbled with it for a few moments until a pair of hands stopped her, taking the zipper from her and pulling it up slowly. She followed the hands with her eyes, knowing exactly who they belonged to, and how many night they'd spent holding her. Her gaze continued up until it met his.  
  
(Make them laugh, it comes so easy, When you get to the part, Where you're breaking my heart [breaking my heart]  
  
Hide behind your smile, all the world loves a clown   
  
[Just make 'em smile the whole world loves a clown])  
  
"Thank you." she said in a near whisper.  
  
"You're welcome." he said almost shyly, his tone lacking the cocky swagger he'd developed. She bit the inside of her lip as she looked over him, he was dressed in blue jeans and a white t-shirt, the light scent of his aftershave in the air.  
  
"Is there..um... anything I can help you with?" she asked, her voice still shaky from the tears. He brought his hand to her face, resting it on her cheek, his thumb brushing away the tear tracks. She closed her eyes, accepting his soft touch.  
  
"I want you." he whispered finally. Her eyes opened, remembering everything and wanting so badly to forget, to act like she didn't know, but she couldn't. She reached up and taking his hand from her cheek, hold his hand in her own.  
  
"I can't," she said, new tears in her voice, "not with all the other woman, I can't just be one in million, I wanna be one and only."  
  
"Baby, Just listen, please." he begged.   
  
(Wish you well, I cannot stay, You deserve an award for the role that you played,   
  
[role that you played]  
  
No more masquerade, you're one lonely star  
  
[One lonely star and you don't know who you are])  
  
Baby, just the they way his voice sounded when his said it made her heart skip a beat. He stepped closer, taking a lose strand of blonde hair and tucking it behind her ear. She met his light blue gaze, the pleading look in his eyes making this even harder.  
  
"Please." he whispered again.  
  
She shook her head, "I know the whole masquerade, now you don't have pretend anymore, I'm just sorry I couldn't be want you needed." She said sadly, "Goodbye." she kissed his palm, letting his hand fall from hers as she started for the door, fresh tears making it her eyes.  
  
"Stacy," his deep voice called out after her, but she kept walking, not even looking back.  
  
(I've always been in love with you [always with you], I guess you've always known it's true [you know it's true], You took my love for granted, why oh why  
  
The show is over, say good-bye, Say good-bye [bye bye], say good-bye)  
  
'She wasn't suppose to hear.' He thought to himself as he ran his hands through is short brown hair. She wasn't suppose hear about the other women, because it was all bullshit. She had it all wrong, there definitely had a masquerade going on, but wasn't with her. Lying about who he'd slept with, keeping up pretests in the locker room. He was young and stupid, a mistake that cost him Stacy, he would never make that mistake again.   
  
(the world is a stage [world is a stage] And everyone has their part [has their part], But how was I to know which way the story'd go, How was I to know you'd break, [You'd break, you'd break, you'd break], You'd break my heart)  
  
He sighed, inhaling the scent of her bodywash, which still floated in the air. He wonder if she'd believe him if he told her everything, that he'd been with her and only her ever since their first kiss. That he didn't even look at other woman because he had her. That he loved her and that she was what he needed.   
  
As he made his was to the door, he turned around leaning against the doorframe. He took one last look around the room, hoping to grasp any piece of what was lost, it suddenly seemed so cold and lifeless, like a graveyard.  
  
(I've always been in love with you, [I've always been in love with you]  
  
Guess you've always known, You took my love for granted, why oh why, The show is over, say good-bye)  
  
"Goodbye." Randy Orton whispered in the room, the final resting place for his and Stacy Keibler relationship.   
  
(Say good-bye [bye bye], say good-bye, Say good-bye) 


End file.
